The Joker
The Joker is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. He is the archenemy of Batman. Biography Gotham remains his primary home and Batman, his biggest adversary. In many ways, the Joker is the polar opposite of the Dark Knight. Both were created by a great tragedy, but while Batman has since vowed to do whatever it takes to prevent similar incidents, the Joker revels in creating chaos and destroying lives, believing that life’s a big joke and psychotically demonstrating that in a moment, it can all change. Not much is known about his past, but his acts during the present are what define the Joker as one of the greatest threats to our heroes and the people they've sworn to protect. He's killed a Robin, crippled Batgirl, and tortured and murdered countless people throughout the DC Universe—all just for a laugh. Events of the Injustice Comic The Joker is the cause of all the events of both the comic and main game. In the prequel comic, set five years before the main game, The Joker lures Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, Superman's wife and best pal, to the Metropolis docks with a false tipoff. While the two are distracted by a disguised Harley Quinn, Joker kills Jimmy by shooting him through his camera lens. The Joker disdainfully notices after shooting him, "Ew. I got some Jimmy on my shoe." The Clown Prince of Crime happily greets a terrified Lois as he and Harley ditch their disguises. Off-panel, the Joker kills Jonathan Crane, AKA The Scarecrow, and steals his fear toxin while dumping his body in Star Labs, killing several of their scientists who had been experimenting on kryptonite. He next hijacks a nuclear submarine and takes it far out into open sea. When the superhuman community learns his location thanks to Wonder Woman and her Lasso of Truth, Superman is the first on the seen, scuttling the sub and tearing the hull open. The Man of Steel is horrified when he sees the Joker and Harley in scrubs operating on Lois, but before he can do anything, the Joker gasses him with Crane's fear toxin laced with kryptonite. Superman suddenly sees Doomsday and tackles the monster into the sky. Joker tells Harley it's time to go, though his childish accomplish is reluctant to part with their stolen sub. Joker promises to get her a new one, but Harley is adamant, wanting 'Gunther.' Joker then reminds her that at any moment "Angry do-gooders are going to realize what were up to." He tells her to bid goodbye to Gunther and turns to escape. Too late, as he and Harley are pinned down by a giant hand projected from Green Lantern's ring. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman touch down just as Batman arrives, carried by the Flash. The Joker is overjoyed to see his nemesis and takes delight in mocking him for having been raced over on the Flash. Batman ignores Joker's jabs and investigates the sub. When he finds nothing, he demands Lois's location from the insane clown. When Wonder Woman offers to use her Lasso, Batman tells her not to, explaining, "I'm not sure what would spew out of that mind. But it wouldn't be the truth." Joker continues to play with Batman, telling him, "Use that pointy-eared head of yours. You can see the truth. You just don't want to look at it too hard." When Batman demands to know what Joker did to Lois, the Joker goes on and says, "You know what I did. I operated on her. She's the trigger." Batman orders Flash to check the submarine for its warhead, but Joker tells him not to bother. "When her heart stops, every heart in Metropolis stops, too." At first, Batman is confused, but quickly puts the entire situation together and messages Superman, telling him to stop. When Superman ignores him, the Joker delightedly aks Batman, "Did you know she was pregnant?" Batman punches him in response but by then Superman has overcome the fear toxin and sees who it really was he took into space. Joker had tricked Superman into murdering his own wife and child. As her heart stops, the Joker grins darkly and says one word: "Boom" Metropolis is destroyed as the heroes look on in horror while Joker and Harley hug and watch in glee. Later, the Joker is locked up in an interogation in Gothan with Batman, who wants to know why the Joker went so far as to take everything from Superman. The Joker responds, "You need a reason? It's probably the same reason I beat that puppy to death with that kitten last week. When the howling and meowing stops, and all you're left with is a mess of fur and blood and brains. Well, you can't beat that warm glowing feeling inside." Batman snatches Joker by the collar and demands to know why he did this Superman, as it has always been about them. The Joker darkly replies, "Every time you and I play, I lose. I was getting a bit bored of always losing. I thought I'd try this on easy mode for a bit." The Joker then sneers in the Dark Knight's face, "And it was easy, It was as easy as beating a puppy to death with a kitten." The Joker then asks Batman, "Someone once took it all away from you once, too, didn't they, Bats? And look what you became- An all-punching, all-kicking, little ball of angst." Turing philosophical, the Clown Prince of Crime asks the Dark Knight, "What do you think Superman will become? He's a god who has deluded himself into believing he's a man. What will he turn into?" The Batman does not take the bait, firmly believing Superman will rise from the pain the Joker has inflicted on him, and that the Man of Steel is uncorruptible. The Joker laughs, "Oh, Batsy. You're so cute." He goes on, asking, "You honestly think your friend will still be fun to play with?" When Batman still says that Superman will recover, the Joker replies grimly, "No. I think it's going to be a whole lot funnier than that." Moments later, Superman himself breaks through the wall, shoving Batman aside and grabbing the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime's words come to pass and he exhales a final laugh as Superman impales him through the chest with his entire arm. The Joker dies with a smile on his face while Batman looks on in horror. Powers and Abilities *Indomitable Will *Unique Physiology *Pain Resistance *Tainted Blood *Cheating Death *Genius-Level Intellect *Inventive Skill *Hand to Hand combat (adept) *Intimidation Intro/Outro INTRO: The Joker breaks the neck of a police officer being held hostage, then tells his opponent, "I think you underestimate me." 'OUTRO: '''The Joker pulls out a gasoline can and bathes the opponent in gasoline while humming happily. He then proceeds to light a match, and sarcastically tells them "You're fired". Gameplay Character Trait Joker's power is a high and low parry. When you hit successful it gives you a "ha", each "ha" improves Joker's walk speed and jump arcs. When he reaches "hahaha" he is near insane and he was unblockables. Super Move '''Joker's Wild: '''Joker throws a pie at his opponent's face. As soon as the opponent wipes it off, Joker assaults his opponent with a crowbar and a bat, then shoots his opponent in the face. While the opponent is on the ground, Joker gets on top of him/her and shoots the enemy point blank with a rocket launcher. Costumes Default His Default Costume. Alternate Costume with a longer coat, based off his concept art. Arkham City Costume based off his appearance in Arkham City (Walmart pre-order). Trivia *Richard Epcar previously voiced the Joker in ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, ''another game created by Netherrealm Studios (known as Midway at the time). *The Joker has a move that seems to be a reference to the way he kills Jason Todd. The move consists of him knocking his opponent on the ground and hitting him or her repeatedly with a crowbar. *He was confirmed playable alongside Green Lantern, later on during the day that Green Arrow was revealed. *The Joker is the only villain featured on the game's cover art. *The Joker was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. * In the Harley Quinn trailer it shows that the Joker is still alive but to Harley, she belives that it is not the real joker and won't be in a romatic realtionship with him. Gallery Batcave Screen Joker.jpg|First Sighting 58850 10151109756734007 467895029 n.jpg Green lanter vs joker injustice 560.jpg|Green Lantern vs The Joker Injustice Gods Among Us Cover Art.jpg Superman and Joker.jpg Joker on the Cover of GAMER Magazine.jpg|Joker on the cover of GAMER magazine. Joker.jpg Joker and Superman.jpg Joker Close up.jpg 05_doomsday03.jpg|The Joker shoots Doomsday 05 doomsday02.jpg Joker and Bomb.jpg Joker Combat.jpg IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skins untitled.JPG|The Joker's Super Move Joker Attack 1.jpg Joker Attack 2.jpg Joker Attack 3.jpg Joker Attack 4.jpg Joker 1.jpg Lex vs Joker.jpg Joker Concept Art.jpg|Joker Concept Art Joker Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept Art Joker 2.jpg Joker 3.jpg Joker 4.jpg Joker 5.jpg Joker 6.jpg Joker 7.jpg Joker 8.jpg Joker 9.jpg Joker 10.jpg Joker 11.jpg|Your fired! Joker 12.jpg IGAU Joker Alt.jpg|Joker's Alt Costume Scarecrow poisoning joker.png Joker 13.jpg Raven 22.jpg IGAU Harley & Joker.jpg IGAU Harley & Joker 2.jpg IGAU Harley & Joker 3.jpg IGAU Joker slaps Harley.jpg IGAU Harley & Joker 5.jpg IGAU Joker & Harley.jpg IGAU Joker entertaining a crowd.jpg|Joker entertaining a crowd (Harley's in the crowd) IGAU Joker & Superman.jpg IGAU Joker throwing cards.jpg|Joker throwing cards IGAU Joker Alt 2.jpg Joker 17.jpg Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans